


Everything good

by Hotgitay



Category: The Perfect Guy (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Leah is worried about Dave





	Everything good

“I was so worried about you Babe”Leah said to Dave 

“I’m alright Leah”Dave reassured her 

Leah held him closer to her not wanting to let him go 

She needed to know he was there that he was real and not figment of her imagination 

“Is everything good?”She asked him 

“Everything is okay”Dave said


End file.
